Dying Breath
by C.C. and her Senpai
Summary: This one is by C.C.! Basically, this is a story about what I think Machika's death would be like...written after the fourth book came out...some spoilers at the end...srry Rivertam...


A/N: I don't own any rights to Immortal Rain….which sucks but >sniffles I'm almost certain I'll live through the pain. This one was written by me! Chiba Chan, but you can call me C.C. Many thanks go out to MY SENPAI who edited the>nervous laughs many mistakes in this. Well R&R or you may find yourself dead in the morning...seriously...grim reaper's disciple here...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Machika took a slow, rattling breath. The years had not done her justice, her once smooth face was wrinkled and, at the age of 98, it wasn't really that much of a shock. Her eyes had dimmed, no longer holding the light that used to warm Rain's soul, yet even so he still loved her. No words could describe this love. It was painful and wonderful all at the same time. Rain couldn't have asked for more. Unfortunately, all things, well almost all things, must come to an end, and it was finally Machika's time.

Another rattling breath and she turned her head. Those dim eyes filled with tears as she opened her mouth to speak, only a low moan escaped. She coughed a horrible cough and it sounded as though her lungs would burst at any moment. Rain shot out of his bedside seat, grabbed her hand tightly and said "Are you okay?"

She smiled and managed to say "Do I….look okay?" He returned the smile painfully and squeezed her hand gently.

He swept a gray hair from her face and said solemnly "I'm not leaving".

"Well, neither am I" Machika responded. A single tear slid down Rain's cheek, but he held back the torrent hiding behind his eyes-he knew he had to be strong. She had always been strong for him and now it was his turn.

She coughed again but, this time, she didn't stop for a good minute. As she lay there, struggling, all Rain could do was watch, hold her hand and watch as his reason for living slipped away forever. Another tear escaped.

When her cough had finally subsided, she said weakly "I'm not leaving". Rain couldn't stand it anymore. He sat down lightly on her bed and slowly, carefully, pulled her frail body into a hug. She buried her face in his chest. Rain could feel her small form shaking with every breath, he could feel her fighting to survive, to stay. He let one more tear go, vowing it would be the last.

"Rain you…know I love you, right?" her small voice was muffled and he had to pull her away from his body to even hear the softly spoken words. He nodded slowly and laid her back down. "Rain, I'm so sorry." she whispered this, her hair covering her eyes, hiding the pain and guilt. He just looked at her, lost for words.

She was sorry? Sorry for what? For loving him? For giving him hope again? What could this wonderful girl possibly have to feel sorry for? She seemed to sense his doubt and said "I'm sorry…that I can't stay…." Tears fell in a steady stream as she looked up at him, finally admitting defeat. The Grim Reaper had finally won and they both knew there was no stopping him this time. They had eluded him many times before, in sickness, injury, any time he had knocked they had slammed the door in his face, but they both knew it could no longer be done The time had finally come to say goodbye.

Rain picked her up once again and murmured a sad "I love you"

"I know" said Machika solemnly, but then she smiled and said "Rain I also want to….." but at that moment she began to cough again. Rain's face fell as he watched her.

"Rain I want to…ss" but before she could finish he put his finger to her lips and said "You shouldn't talk, you need all the strength you can get"

"But…"

"Shhh"

She relaxed in her bed with a defeated look on her face. Rain got up slowly and walked to the door "Hey I thought you said…..you weren't leaving?"

"I'm just getting you some water"

"Oh" As he closed the door he could see the tears rimming her eyes. He knew he had to, but refused. He refused.

When he came back in the room, he could tell something was wrong, She seemed helpless. He took a step closer "Machika?" There was no reply.

He called again, his voice shaky and full of fear, but still there was no answer. He ran to her bed and grabbed onto her shoulders. "Machika? Answer me! Machika!" he screamed at her. She flinched and he breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing.

The dying woman opened her eyes halfway and smiled. "Rain…..I've been thinking…..and there really isn't a need for us…..to say goodbye….because" she was suddenly stricken with another coughing spasm. Rain could feel his eyes getting wet, he tried to hold them back but, once again, one solitary tear slid down.

"You shouldn't talk, you nee…"but she put her bony finger up to his lips and Rain understood. He bowed his head sadly and listened.

"Rain….there is no goodbye…I'll never leave you…..I'll always be….right here" She put her hand on his chest lightly "I'll be in your heart….Rain…I'm not ….leaving….I'll never….leave…." then her hand tightened one last time before it went limp and fell into Rain's lap.

His head shot up and he looked at her face. She looked peaceful, almost like she was sleeping. "Machika?" he whispered weakly. "MACHIKA!" All the tears that had been in hiding finally revealed themselves as he gathered her lifeless body into his lap, cradling it like a child. "Machika….don't go, please" He knew what she had said, he had heard every word, but the only thought running through his mind was the irony of the proclamation made in her dying breath..

_I'll be in your heart._

"Machika" he said in a weak voice "don't you remember? I have no heart"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm one evil author, ne? Yes, I know, it's a sad story but I don't really care. Wait, I lied, I do care…I just think this is one of those bitter sweet things. This is really how I imagine Machika's death would be like. I know it's sad but if you think about it I'm only being realistic. This is my first fanfiction under this pen name so I'm very excited! Well, wishing you many good dreams, filled with sugar plums and and Grinchy love.

P.S. Yes, I know Rain does have a heart, but this was written before the fifth manga came out and I thought Rain only had one heart. I was just pretending that, by some miracle, he could survive without a heart...>nervous laughs>

Senpai: >Pats head> It's okay Chiba, you'll be sane...one day...hopefully...Dear God I hope so

C.C: SENPAI LOVES ME!>Jumps on Senpai's back>

Senpai: Right...>slowly pushes Chiba off>

Well, R&R!


End file.
